Total Pokémon Mystery Dungeon
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: Dew and Mystic are now Guildmasters, however, with an unexpected appearence, the duo must now turn their guild into a show. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

"So, it's finally finished huh?" A shiny Zoroark spoke as she turned to a Samurott who smiled in return. However, it doesn't look like the Water type hasn't gotten much sleep.

"It's been a lot of work Mystic, and even though we are ranked high enough to own a guild, it's been legal hell to get the Guildmasters license." The Samurott responded with a yawn. "To think taking over the clan from mom was difficult, this was more daunting. I must thank you and Ally, as well as Morgan, Jesse, and Static for helping me out."

Mystic gave the Samurott a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek. "No need to thank us Dew, we're all in this together. Besides, you and Morgan helped me and Jesse when we first started, I just wanted to return the favor." The duo looked at the building in front of them. The newly erected building. Before them, stood a large building that is the shape of a Samurott's head. The head is surrounded by a moat, but behind the head, there is a training ground as well as a forested area.

Dew let out another yawn before chuckling a bit. "Well…We have the license, the guild is complete, we just need a few staff members to keep it running as well as a couple of members to apply.

"Dew, you don't have to worry about that sweetie. I already got that covered. You just go on ahead and get some sleep. Let's just say that we had some unexpected assistance. He said that he wishes want to speak with you soon." She tells him. Her eyes widened as she saw Dew fast asleep on the ground.

She rolled her eyes playfully at the sight of the Water type. "Good grief." She said to herself before slipping under him to lift the larger mon. Pulling out a blue orb, she shattered it to the ground. Teleporting the duo away. Unbeknown

 **-The Next Morning-**

After a full night's rest, the Dew walked to the guild with Mystic riding on his back. The two were conversing as they were heading back to the guild. Much to the surprise of Dew, which soon turned to annoyance. At the entrance, a certain pink cat is seen floating at the entrance. Looking at the duo, he turned to them with a an almost impatient look. Taking out a stop watch with a quick glance before teleporting it away.

"Took you long enough. Though I expected that your wife has told you that you'll be getting some extra assistance." Mew circling around the two. Mystic hopped off Dew, though she felt the harsh glare from the Samurott.

"Easy there, before you have your private talk with the Mrs., I know what you're going to say. Why am I here? Why am I even helping you guys? And is there going to be some sort of arbitrary show? For starters. Mystic was the one who contacted me. Apparently, you've been working too hard and been getting stressed. So, we were able to work with everything else behind the scenes. Considering that you are one of the few guests I kinda liked anyways, I might as well make up some of the stuff that happened on my islands anyway. And finally, yes, there will be a show for advertising purposes. Like any normal guild, most proceeds are made to fund your guild. But of course, you will be allowed to run the guild as you please." Mew explained before turning his eyes away from the Zoroark. "And if I didn't lose to you along with that 5000 Poke in that poker game, I probably would've refused." He said to himself.

"What was that?" Mystic queried, though Mew could've sworn she saw a sinister glint in her eye.

"Oy vey." Dew muttered shaking his head at the situation. Unsure how to process the situation.

"Hey, you're lucky to have someone like her to help the way she did. So at least put side any negativity you still have against me and let's get the day started." Mew offered a hand to Dew who gave him a skeptical look. He looked towards Mystic who smiled back at him before he sighed.

"Fine, but this will only since Mystic trust you this time. Though this is a guild first the purpose is to train recruits and to test their skills in the future. I'd rather not end up as another you know what." Dew responded as he reluctantly shook the smaller Pokémon's hand.

Mew nodded and gave a smile to Dew. "Thanks. Though I must ask, where's Ally? If Mystic is here, clearly the other one should be as well."

"She's with Jesse visiting family in Alola. They'll be back to help soon. Though I don't know how they would react with our new guest." Dew explained.

"I'm here you know." An annoyed Mew answered to Dew before flashing a small Mew shaped badge with a ruby in its center. "By the way, you also should know that I'm part of the Guild association as well. As you know, within your first few months as Guildmaster, you two are both under my watch. In other words, we're stuck with each other anyways. Besides, I'll be a bit lenient as long as do the show."

Mystic's expression changed slightly as it's one thing she didn't expect as her eyes widened a bit. Dew however gaped at the thought and the realization that Mew is technically his boss now. Dark thoughts crept in the corners of his mind as he'd imagine the Psychic mythical shutting down the guild faster than he could draw his blade.

"Great." The Samurott drawled before taking a nudge from Mystic.

"Perfect! I have a crew here in no time, you feel free to prepare for the new guests. As in your recruits. I assume that you two did have the applications for those who applied. I do request access to view them, so I know what I'm working with. Think of it as advertisement for your guild." Mew tells them before floating away.

 **-000-**

Standing inside the guild Dew and Mystic stood before a camera in a room set of stairs near the entrance. Though other parts of a guild which partly shows a large office and a screen nearby.

"Welcome everyone to a new show one and all to Total Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I am your host and Guildmaster, Dew." The Samurott introduced himself.

"And I am your co-host and Guild assistant, Mystic." The shiny Zoroark introduced herself. "Today, we have four different teams that applied here in the guild to see who the best will be we can offer in explorations and in rescue teams. Thanks to special backing from the Guildmasters association, we're grateful that we have the support given to us that allows us to be here with you today. Right sweetie?" she said giving Dew a playful wink causing a bit of a blush.

Regaining his composure, Dew walked over to the large screen before touching it, revealing the silhouettes of four teams of three, and a team of four. However, Dew took notice of one of the teams as the 3 of their silhouettes looked quite familiar. Not wanting to say anything about it, he continued.

"Alright let's see who our first recruits will be." Dew said revealing a certain Dewott, Riolu, and Zorua. This caused Dew to turn to Mystic as she looked back with a smile.

"You invited the kids!?" he exclaimed while Mystic crossed her arms.

"Hey, you were getting annoyed that they kept sneaking off to join the other competitions. Besides, you've been busy as of late so it's at least a good way to spend some time with them, also to keep an eye on them as well." She explained. "Even Ally was ok with it, she figured that it'll be good training for them as well."

"Yo, mom, dad." A voice interjected. Approaching the hosts down the stairs was a Zorua followed by a Dewott who had a serious expression on his face and a Riolu who looked like she's glad to be here.

"Yoru, Mizu, Hikari…." Dew had glare to his children which immediately softened with a welcoming smile. "This is actually unexpected, welcome to the guild! I expect nothing but good results from you three. Especially since Mystic and I were on an exploration team long ago."

"That's long-ago old man, we're here to become something even better anyway. We are team New Wave." The Dewott known as Mizu stated causing Dew to give his son a not so pleased look at the seemingly lack of respect. His siblings however, looked at him for a different reason.

"New Wave? I thought we are going with Team Wincest since we're the only team who are likely to be only siblings." Yoru stated with a smirk.

"NO!" Everyone shouted at the Zorua, though a part of Mystic almost wanted to laugh at the name.

"How about Team Gold?" the Riolu known as Hikari spoke. I mean, Mizu, you said that you wanted to do better? And we would be in the shadow of Team Ivory, so we would shine more than them, paving the way for future success."

Mizu rubbed his chin at the thought of the name. "That does sound better, I guess we could go with it. Fine, Team Gold it is."

"FIGHTING GOOOOOOOLD!" Yoru sung out causing everyone to turn to the Zorua who snickered to himself.

"What? You gave me a good excuse to do that." He shrugged causing Dew to facepalm.

"Yare yare daze." He said to himself, as Team Gold appeared above the three Pokemons pictures once Mystic tapped the screen.

"Anyways, you three could move over here? We have the others coming soon." Mystic tells them as she pointed over to a section of the lobby. Oh, and Yoru, please keep your pranks at minimum."

"Yes mom." He said as a halo appeared above his head, staring at both parents with puppy dog eyes.

"Please, we do not need another Ninetales bomb incident." He tells him before turning to Mystic. "Let's move on to the next team."

The screen now revealed four additional Pokémon. Under Team Gold's picture shown a Shroomish, Farfetch'd Plusle, and Marrill. Before anyone could say anything, beatboxing could be heard from the stairs as it was started by the Marrill. The Plusle and Shroomish soon followed as the two started to rap.

"I see you." The Shroomish started.

"You see me." The Plusle followed.

"I got too much candy pop heehee look at me."

"Run."

"Dig it."

"Oooh I go hard."

"On the scene, on the road, yes here we go!"

Music soon blared throughout the guild once the Farfetch'd flew down and landed in front of everyone and broke out into a dance. Without a care in the world, the bird started showing off its footwork which was quite impressive. Before the Farfetch'd really began to feel it, the music suddenly stopped. This caused the Farfetch'd to stop and glare at a Psyduck who's a part of the camera crew.

"Really!?" the Farfetch'd shouted as she and the other Pokémon. Team Gold along with the hosts sweat dropped a bit with what they witnessed.

"Um…we appreciate the performance." Dew spoke unsure what to think of what just happened.

"Oh, come on, you know that was straight fire!" the Plusle shouted, placing her paws to her hips.

"Anyways….You must be Rosa right?" Mystic asked the Plusle who nodded. The Farfetch'd spoke next.

"I'm Keyana, and my dance was off the chain yo!"

"I'm Deja." The Shroomish said with a smile.

"And I'm Rhonda." The Marrill said with a small smile, who turned to Mizu who wasn't paying attention.

"And as if we hadn't mentioned it already, we are Team Candy Pop." Keyana spun her stick within her wing before her and the rest of her team struck a pose together.

"Well, can't deny tour enthusiasm. You girls can move over with Team Gold." Mystic said as the quartet moved over to the sibling trio. Dew touched the screen as Team Candy Pop's name appeared above them, separating the two teams in colored boxes.

"Yo, what up." Rosa said as she walked to the group.

"Hey there. That was quite the performance there." Hikari said politely to Rosa. "I'm Hikari, and these are my brothers, Mizu and Yoru.

"So, what brings you here?" Yoru asked the Zorua

"Nun. We are just here because we thought it'd be fun." Deja explained.

"Well, I guess there is no problem in that, but there are some things we have to take seriously." Mizu stated until he's approached by Rhonda.

"Hello there. Mizu right? Hope we get to work together at some point." Rhonda said with a smile. She rubbed a paw on the Dewott's chest causing his body to heat up intensely before passing out. Surprisng the Marrill.

"Um…what's wrong with him?" Keyana asked confused at what just happened.

"Yeah….you probably shouldn't have been too forward with him. He's always been like that." Hikari explained.

"So he's gay?" Deja questioned.

"Nope, just shy when any girl hits on him, only an extreme case." Hikari explained.

"That's kinda cute though." Rhonda stated.

"Weak if you ask me." Rosa scoffed.

"He's fine, don't worry about it." Yoru said before taking a joy buzzer and placing it on Mizu's back as it shocked him awake.

"Arceus dammit Yoru!" Mizu shouted angrily from the rude awakening who only received a giggle from everyone around him. Dew sighed to himself mentioning that this will be a long couple of months.

Mystic couldn't help but snicker a bit at the situation as this is nothing new that's happened. She regained her composure. "Moving on, let's meet the next-"

"We're already here…." A voice spoke behind Mystic, nearly giving a Night Slash to a Beheeyem behind her who teleported in front of Dew along with a Glaceon and Infernape.

"You're Esther, Claire, and Michael, right?" Dew asked. "Please do not scare my wife as it would likely not end well for you when you do something like that."

The Beheeyem didn't say anything in regard to the warning, but stared at Dew for a few moments which was a bit unsettling.

"Observatory…. Do you have an observatory?" Esther questioned with a monotone voice as she looked at Dew and Mystic.

"Mystic who regained her composure once more raised a brow at the request. "Um…we do, but we'll get to the tour later.

Esther said nothing as she floated over the others. Michael said nothing as well, he followed Esther as if to scan those who have made it so far.

The Glaceon known as Claire spoke to Dew and Mystic. "Yeah…don't mind them, they don't speak that much unless they really get into something."

The duo nodded as Claire walked over to her team near Team Gold. This got the attention of Rhonda as she notice the Ice type stand near Mizu who moved closer to Yoru and Hikari.

"We have quite the interesting cast don't we?" Dew asked as the recent team, Team Mystery appeared on the screen along with the pictures of the Beheeyem, Glaceon, and Infrenape.

"Tell me about it…" Mystic said to herself as Dew put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "We have at least two more teams left, we still have enough sunlight to burn."

"Hey, that's my line." Mystic said feigning annoyance while Dew rolled his eyes

"Well I'm borrowing it."

Mystic touched the screen once more as she revealed the next team being a Duskull, Hoothoot, and Venipede who all a flown/crawled down the stairs.

"You're Erika, Gregory, and Terrell, right?" Mystic asked looking at the three unevolved Pokémon. This was only met with the Duskull, Erika turning around to use Astonish on everyone, increasing her size tenfold to scare the others. Apart from Team Candy Pop….and Keyana, everyone else seemed to be unphased by that stunt.

"Yes! We are Team Spooooopy~" Erika said trying to be scary until she's met with a Rollout from behind. Courtesy of the Venipede.

"You idiot, if you want to make an impression, at least TRY to be intimidating! Barely anyone flinched!" Terrell shouted as the Venipede got tossed off the Duskull but before the fight even began, both of their heads were smacked together, knocking them both out, everyone turned to Gregory whose eyes faded from a glowing red.

Dew shook his head as a result of what happened. He placed the name of the Team Spoopy on the screen and told Gregory for him and his team to stand next to the others. The Hoothoot obliged as he used Confusion to carry the two Pokémon over to the other teams. Most of whom gave them a look.

"What?" Gregory asked confused.

"Alright, now it's time for our final team." Dew said with a bit more excitement in his voice.

"Let's get it!" Mystic exclaimed as the final team revealed to be a Tyrogue, Sunkern, and an Alolan Raichu who all rode on the surfing mouse.

"Dude, didn't you see the cutback I did on the stairs? Gotta admit this guild is bitchin." The Raichu said in both excited yet chilled tone. The Sunkern bounced happily on the Raichu's head. "Come on Flow, you know we all saw that. Right Byron?" he asked as he looked over to Hikari's direction as she and Yoru were still talking with some of the members of Team Candy Pop. Mizu however locked eyes with Michael as the two stared each other down for a moment anticipating one to make a move.

"Yo, earth to Byron?" the Sunkern said snapping the fighting type out of his thoughts.

"Uh, oh, sorry Cyrus, kinda spaced out for a minute." The Tyrogue said sheepishly as turned to Dew and Mystic.

"I have to say, I didn't think I'd be a part of a guild, especially with Total Pokémon and Team Ivory's Dew as my Guildmaster. He said quite excitedly.

"Please, I'd like to forget about that first one." He muttered but smiled otherwise that there are some fans of his team.

"I appreciate it, mind telling us your team name?" Dew asked the trio.

"That's right dude, we're Team Sun Surf." Flow said circling around her team and the hosts. "Of course, sunny boi Cyrus is the one who made the name for us."

This in return caused Cyrus to blush a bit. "Aw come on, I thought it'd made sense since we all have a love for surfing, and of course like the sun."

As that was being said, Team Sun Surf's name appeared on the screen along with their pictures.

"Anyways, we appear to have all teams available to us." Mystic said smiling a bit as this will be quite the interesting day for everyone, considering that this their first day as Guildmasters.

Dew nodded before turning to everyone. "First and foremost, I'd like the welcome you all to the Legacy Guild. I am your Guildmaster Dew. While over here is the Co-Guildmaster, and my wife, Mystic. Some of whom may have known us with our exploration adventures-"

"In bed." Yoru interrupted causing a few laughs to erupt from a few of the members. Mizu however smacked the back of his brother's head with a shell in response to that.

"Quiet Yoru!" Dew shouted at the fox as he tried not to die from laughter. He took a deep breath before continuing where he left off.

"Some of whom may have known us from well….other media as well. I am glad to stand before you all today. However, unlike most guilds, we will be running things a little bit differently. While yes, you will partake in rescue and exploration missions, we will also test your abilities to see if you're all up for the task. We will explain that a little bit later. If you have any further questions, Mystic will be available to talk to." He said as the shiny Zoroark nodded

"Now, let's show you around the guild first." Mystic said as she signaled the others to follow her.

"OBSERVATORY!" Esther shoued

 **-000-**

Everyone is led to the back end of the guild where there is a large training ground that consist of areas that are suitable for both water types and terrestrial dwellers. A small path can be seen leading to a forest. Some exercise equipment such as weights and bags are seen lying around certain parts of the field as well.

"This here is the training grounds. If you wish to get stronger, you are free to use this area. At some point, we are likely to have tournaments here as well." Dew stated.

"Oh…so we can fight here as well? Have there been any strange sightings here recently?" Michael asked.

"Um….no?" Dew answered confused by this statement.

"Then you lost me."

"Anyways, we do have a coach here if you wish to have a tougher challenge. However, they're unavailable now." Mystic explained.

"Aww… But what's' with the forest?" Deja asked intrigued.

"That will be explained for another time Deja." Mystic tells her before leading everyone back inside.

 **-000-**

Everyone was now back in the lobby as they passed a large room. Down the hall there where several doors that are either painted red or blue."

"This where you sleep. The red room for the girls and the blue rooms are for the boys. Of course, to prevent any incidents from happening, rooms will not be co-ed during lights out." Mystic explained.

"For the love of Arceus, we do not want to be known as another Wanderlust Guild." Dew said with a bit of irritation as he eyed some of the males in the guild who took a step back.

"Wait, how do you know-"

"Guildmasters know each other ok?" Dew quickly interrupted Claire as he was the one to lead the guild apprentices to the next room.

 **-000-**

"On the upper floors of the guild there was a large library, the number of books available was surprising to some. A door can be seen further down. A Musharna is also seen adjusting books with its psychic abilities.

"This here is the library. If there is anything you want to research, it'll likely be here. If you're unable to find it, Irma our librarian would be able to find a book for you. There is an observatory in the floor above-"

"Yes!" Esther shouted before being shushed by Irma.

"You will need appropriate authorization to use the observatory. Which none of you have gotten your badges yet. Those will come quite soon." Dew finished as Esther looked down in disappointment.

 **-000-**

On the opposite ends of where the rooms are located near the lobby, there is a mess hall where upon the dull yellow tables, a Miltank and Audino are seen cleaning the room.

"This here is the mess hall. Food will be available on certain periods of the day, Belle and Al here are not only the cooks here, but they are also part of our medical team as well. Their office is just next door from here as well. They are much too serious about their cooking though."

"You're damn right!" both Pokémon shouted in unison earing quite the look from most of the guild members.

 **-000-**

Returning once more to the lobby, Dew soon led them all to the large office space. Lit by on the wall that led towards a desk, it kept its overall shell theme. Even the room itself is in the shape of a scalchop.

"This here is the Guildmaster's office. You would find Mystic or myself take care of any official guild business here, as well as letting you all know of a special announcement. If you wish to speak of any private matters that you need help with, Mystic or myself would be available as well." He explained as Mystic went over to the desk and pulled out a box.

"I'm sure some of you have also seen some weird shell shaped boxes around the guild as well. Those are the confessionals as well. If you wish to vent

"Why do you have them in the first place!? " Keyana

"Yeah…isn't that borderline creepy? Not that I mind by the way…" Erika chuckled

"Last minute request by our supervisor at the Guild Association." Dew deadpanned

Mystic stepped forward with the box still in her arms before opening it. Inside contained several small white badges who she then gave to each member of the guild.

"These are your training badges. You will be using these for the time being. We have yet to see all of your capabilities while out in the field, so it is best to test you now. We have something special in store for you. Right now, meet us in the training grounds in about an hour. You're dismissed." Mystic tells the group of Pokémon who some of them thanked before exiting.

 **-000-**

" **I gotta say, new targets for future pranks…Though mom would secretly want to join in and dad would probably want to have my pelt at that point. Either way, this is going to be fun." Yoru said snickering to himself.**

 **-000-**

" **Byron does look cute" Hikari said with a blush. "Though the last time I dated someone in the Tyrogue line, that did not end well….well for him at least."**

 **-000-**

" **I'm gay…." Byron shrugged**

 **-000-**

" **M-must…h-h-have…observat-t-t-ory…" Esther stuttered rocking back and fourth.**

 **-000-**

" **I have a feeling that I could help Mizu get over that little issue of his, though that Glaceon chick better not go anywhere near him!" Rhonda shouted. Covering her mouth realizing what she said.**

 **-000-**

" **Look, married to two women at once, the butt of a joke on several tv shows, I do not want to be seen like my father. I want to be something better. As long as I stay away from relationships or anything, I should be fine." Mizu said crossing his arms.**

 **-000-**

" **Yeah, yo, let's kick it. Me and my team is gonna win it!" Keyana rapped but slammed her head against the door. "Arceus dammit that was bad!"**

 **-000-**

" **I'm disappointed…they don't have any Roserade passion around here. Oh well…gotta find some later." Flow said before the camera cuts out when she's about to pull out a bong.**

 **-000-**

" **Yo, something smells like weed." Deja said**

" **Who isn't sharing with us!?" Rosa exclaimed**

 **-000-**

" **Doom….doom….doom…doom…" Erika muttered.**

 **-000-**

" **I hope we can last as long and HOPEFULLY not get banned." Terrell deadpanned.**

 **-000-**

" **My team are freakin idiots…" Gregory sighed.**

 **-000-**

" **WOOO! LET'S GO!" Cyrus cheered**

 **-000-**

" **This is quite the interesting bunch, I don't know what it is, but I do sense something in that Dewott…as well as that Raichu and a few maybe that Plusle. I hope Michael or Esther doesn't do anything reckless." Claire sighed.**

 **-000-**

" **This will be easy pickings. We will show why we are the best here." Michael said relaxing in his seat before suddenly falling off.**

 **-000-**

 **And that concludes the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Total Pokémon Mystery Dungeon will be something that I focus more of my time on before I return to other projects. Despite other issues going along with this, I hope to make as good quality content as best as I possibly can. Anyways, here is an overview of the team. The first challenge will be available in the next chapter. SD out.**

 **-Team Gold-**

Mizu Watatsumi: Dewott

Hikari Watatsumi: Riolu

Yoru Watatsumi: Zorua

 **-(Team Candy Pop) -**

Deja Williams: Shroomish

Keyana King: Farfetch'd

Rosa Francis: Plusle

Rhonda Harris: Marrill

 **\- (Team Mystery)-**

Michael Zheng: Infernape

Claire White: Glaceon

Esther Jaimes: Beheeyem

- **(Team Spoopy)-**

Erika Flair: Duskull

Gregory McNair: Hoothoot

Terrell Ott: Venipede

 **-(Team Sunsurf)-**

Byron Lopez: Tyrogue

Lisa "Flow" Cross: Alolan Raichu

Cyrus Russel: Sunkern (male)


	2. Forest of Illusions

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Total Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. I've kept you waiting for all this time and I do apologize for that. Writers block is a pain and it's just difficult trying to force something out at the moment. Anyways, I must thank a great friend of mine Jewelwriter for helping me out with this chapter. I really owe her one and couldn't thank her enough. Anyways, let's move on to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2** : **Forest of Illusions**

Once the teams got their badges, many of the teams left the office as they split into their respective teams. This was after Dew and Mystic told them that their guild training will begin within 10 minutes. Team Gold decided to head to the training grounds. Mizu was quick to find the nearest equipment or training dummy to use, as he knew that his siblings would bring up a certain topic.

"So, are you going to talk about it?" Hikari asked in a teasing tone. The Dewott who ignored her. Not wanting to hear it from his sister.

"Stop it Hikari, you know how little bro gets when he thinks someone is after his _secret_ sword." Yoru interjected with a smirk. Mizu to grip the shells attached to his hips, gripping them tightly.

"Oh Mizu, please make me yours." The Zorua said in a seductive tone, imitating Rhonda's voice almost perfectly. "I just want to feel your big powerful-OW!"

Mizu and Hikari both turned around to Yoru to see him bawled over holding his head. A certain Marill stood over the Zorua with a glowing blue fist. Behind her stood Deja, Keyana, and Rosa who were laughing at what just happened.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot!?" Rhonda snapped as she had a massive blush across her face. Mizu who took notice of it quickly turned away from the spectacle while Hikari stepped forward to the Marill check on the dark type she hit.

"I would say that I didn't see that coming, but he deserved it." Hikari said shrugging off what just happened.

"Way to stick up for family." Yoru muttered under his breath, loud enough for Hikari to hear who continued to ignore it.

"I do apologize for my brother's rudeness." Hikari continued where she left off. "Judging by your auras, it seems like you wanted to speak with us?"

Rhonda snapped out of her anger for a second before turning to Hikari while the rest of team Candy Pop approached Team Gold. "Why, yes. We just wanted to speak with you guys."

"Real talk, we want to know you want to hang with us a bit more?" Keyana asked.

"Yeah, we don' have nun much to do. But we just want to have some fun." Deja tells Hikari

Yoru shook off the hit from earlier as he turned to Team Candy Pop. "Um, sure. Aside from the small chat we had earlier, we really haven't got to know each other that much."

"I mean, we still have plenty of time. What do you think Mizu?" Rhonda turned to the Dewott who ignored her to continue his training much to her disappointment.

"Don't worry about him. He's just afraid that he would lose to a much stronger Water type." Hikari said in a teasing tone. Before Mizu could even respond to what she said, he quickly ducked a ball shaped tail that aimed right for his head. Barely grazing him by the hair.

"It's fine, I have ways in making him talk." Deja said with

"Yo, just don't go overboard." Deja sweat dropped

 **-000-**

" **They are genuine; however, I do sense different motivations from each of them. One is more selfish than the other." Hikari said rubbing her chin. "It'll be best that we can keep close to them. Besides, it could help Mizu open up more as well."**

 **-000-**

" **Look, I'm not into deceit or anything, but sticking around with the Guildmaster's kids, that would give us some brownie points." Rosa revealed smiling a bit.**

 **-000-**

" **I am really going to feel that in the morning." Yoru groaned rubbing at the bump on his head.**

 **-000-**

"Dammit Esther wait up!" Claire shouted at the Beheeyem. The Psychic type was floated quickly to the upper levels of the guild as the Glaceon followed suit.

"Observatory here I come!" She shouted, however, she was stopped in her tracks by a massive skull appearing in front of her.

"BOO!" a giant Duskull shouted causing Esther to jump back and ramming herself into the Glaceon behind her.

The Glaceon groaned from the initial impact while she and the Beheeyem looked up to see Erika back to her normal size laughing at her two victims.

"That… look...so priceless!" Erika was bawling in laughs before blinking when feeling a sudden urge of DOOM aiming to the ghost fem as she looked at what is coming.

"You got in my way…. of the OBSERVATORY!?" Esther snapped while her fingers flashed multiple colors aimed directly at the ghost type. "Get ready to be a mindless dolt!"

"HOLD IT! Hold it Hold it!" Erika yelled as the ghost was plucked by the mask by her Hoothoot partner.

The psychic type had eyes glowing before putting both hands together to aim at the two in the air. "YOU WANT THIS TOO FEATHERDUSTER!?"

"Esther! Stop!" a voice shouted before Claire had the chance to speak. The group of Pokémon turned around to see Michael who was rubbing his head from seeing the chaos that was about to go down on the field. "We don't need to give our Guildmaster's a reason to start dropping teams and I can tell you blasting two mon in the air trying to run is going to give them reason to send us home like bad postage."

She did stop but had her hands aimed though with watery eyes. "But...but-but..."

"And it means you'll be using a cheap telescope instead of what's in an observatory." He said as he got her paws apart...the fem sighed out.

Terrell then rolled up to the rest of the group. The Venipede looked around confused at the situation. "Hey guys? What's up?"

"We should go…" the Infernape instructed while dragging off Esther. Claire started off at the scene before turning to the members of Team Spoopy for a few moments. She then ran off to catch up with her team.

"Weirdos…" Erika muttered

 **-000-**

 **The Beheeyem lightly mumbles. An orb of energy floating in her hand. "I got the mind to edit their brains! I just need one chance."**

 **-000-**

" **I worry about her. I mean what does the stars got to say when it's in the middle of the day?" Claire said as the Ice type was looking to the camera.**

 **-000-**

" **So… so worth the threat of being done like the MIB!" chuckled the Duskull laughing before falling off her seat.**

 **-000-**

" **I already know what's going on." Terrell drawled. "I doubt we need to worry much about space girl, but I'll still keep an eye out."**

 **-000-**

"So, the first challenge has to come up somehow. But it shouldn't be an elimination, or they'll be jumpy as a Skitty in a Dog Pokemon Expo." Mystic said as she got some looks from the others. "What? I saw it first paw and I nearly popped a laugh out in it all."

"ANYHOW…" Dew said as he pulls the idea of Mystic's imagined situation out of the head. "How about we give them a bit of a challenge that gives them room assignments? It'd be a way to help make bonds grow between teams if they are all not paired up in the same room."

"Even our kids?" Mystic said as she had to say that like she knew how much a mess this can be.

Dew in turn had to ask… "Have you any idea how good the three work together at times?"

The two looks at each other for a moment before saying…

" _ **Point!"**_

"Doesn't make it any easier. How we sort who is where?" Dew commented. "I mean it isn't like we're-"

" _Assigning a Leader or Roomie for each room to go together?"_ a voice rang in his head.

"Assigning the rooms with a Leader and roomies to go together. Huh?" Dew said before looking up as Mew was walking on the ceiling while they were on the ground. "! Mew! Get down here. We need to talk for a bit!" The feline was all too happy to as he floated down to them.

"Already done the work in a sense. Though someone is going to have a four Pokémon room to work with though they got five teams so that should luck them out if a team gets a full set." Mew said with a smug grin which was bugging the Samurott.

"There is one issue with that." Dew said.

Mystic interrupted before Mew spoke up. "I think that last bit will be on us otherwise. If anything, it would mean we have to find out WHO has which and be sure they didn't switch things up so the rooming wouldn't be used for shipping fuel." The dark type finished up on that as Dew can get behind it as he was having a nod to that.

"Don't even worry about it, I'll make sure nothing would happen."

"Why am I inclined not to believe you?" Dew asked with a squinted look to the psychic cat.

"Because I'm your supervisor. That, and none of them are a dark type sans your joker of a child. Which helps for the nosy amidst the groups." Mew chuckled on that.

"You may not need to worry about that. I do have a way to keep the boy busy." Mystic replied before heading out to the door until she stopped and looked at the others. "Dew, Mew. We could apply the room assignment idea to today's challenge. I'm already sure you have something else in mind too."

Dew walked up to his wife but smirked. "That I do, and I'm sure Mew would approve of it as well. First of all, it's-"

 **-000-**

(Elsewhere...)

It's clear having no limbs can be a task in of itself. It's another task when having to do certain, basic things as we find our Sunkern trying to slip into one of the rooms without alerting one of the guild leaders. Thinking that there's something he can listen for in the next challenge to get his team ready and maybe get a bit of an advantage since a Pokemon like him is small and… well hard to catch first notice of if you are as big as the two guild leaders. Though he felt something was watching him.

"Not cool man. I'm like having them Ducklett pimples nowz. Clearly not bitchin' the green room." the small Pokémon said to himself in worry before an uneasy feeling grew stronger…. stronger...and stronger still. Cyrus is not feeling so good from it.

The Sunkern eeped as more his anxiety peaked causing him to jump and float into a nearby wall causing him to fall onto his back, groaning in pain.

"Bro, are you ok?" The Sunkern opened his eyes to see Byron checking on him. Flow followed as she levitated on her tail.

Cyrus said nothing before letting out a sigh. "I-I'm fine. Just freaked out for a second."

"You really need to be careful. I know you get paranoid sometimes, but still..." the Tyrogue trailed off picking up the smaller Grass type.

"Panicking isn't going to do you any good. It's not a good look especially on the first day. How about we go to the training grounds? I bet ya we could convince one of the water types to create some killer waves." Flow said

"You'll think they'll do that?" Cyrus questioned.

"Most likely, that Mizu guy look like he's strong enough for something bigger than an ankle buster. Besides, we haven't talked much about the others. I'm sure Team Candy Pop or Gold wouldn't mind chilling with us." Byron suggested.

"Right on dude." Cyrus said before speaking up. "Any how let's take-"

Before Team Sunsurf had a chance to do anything, the intercom sounded off to all the teams.

"Attention All Teams! We have the first challenge if the season! Everyone to the main Hall now. **It's SHOWTIME!** " Sounded off by Mystic as the PA charm for ending an audio broadcast play.

"Well, at least we know which one of the Guildmaster's is the lively one." Cyrus jokes.

"Come on guys, we should go now. Hop on." Flow tells them as Byron and Cyrus hopped on her back, she floated to the main hall carrying both of her teammates.

 **-000-**

" **Cyrus has only joined us for at least a month or so." Flow stated "He's a grom yeah, but but I have good faith in him. Just gotta give him a boost."**

 **-000-**

" **With dudes and dudettes like Flow and Byro-bro, I'd be Ricos for sure!" Cyrus grins out as he was smiling it up as he was feeling quite light even when rolling about his seat.**

 **-000-**

The teams made it to the main hall as they can see two Lucario heading out as they go in while 5 teams are seeing the Samurott, shiny Zoroark, and Mew greet them for what is going to be their first free-for-all challenge. Some of the guild members are surprised to see the pink Mythical

"Wait….wait…. When did this guild have a mythical on the board?" Claire said as the dropped jaw look is likely what happened to her mind: Clearly blown.

Mew let the commentary come in for a moment before speaking out to them. "Oh I'm not officially a part of this but I'm an Overseer. Though I do have a few connections with these two."

"As did us." one of the Lucario spoke. The voice indicating that this one is male.

"Mom? Uncle Jesse? Hikari was the first to speak running up to the other Lucario as one Lucario was coming back to the sight but without the bag that she was carrying.

"Wait, you know these guys?"

"Well...yeah, it's a long story, but we're also related to them as well."

"I mean...she is my wife as well." Dew said shrugging a bit, though through the corner of his eye, he sees Mizu rubbing his head as he was well aware of how this lover's triad can get so complex with how relationships were and that was when he counted the number of misadventures, he heard his parents had. At least he had some comfort in knowing one of his moms was a lot more focused and determined to keep things cleaned up in the house they all ran.

"Do we have something to do or are we just taking Ankle Busters?" asked Liza as she had a paw up.

"Moving on." Mystic said as she nudged Dew to pull out a few image cards to show off what is the task at hand.

"Today's challenge will involve you all searching for your guild bags. Each team will have one bag with enough items that will allow them to make it out of the forest near the training grounds. Each one of you must work as a team in order to progress through the challenge." Dew stated before continuing

"The goal: Find three special bags (four in the case of team Candy Pop) that hold a few charms that will determine which rooms you will have. By the way don't open them before the trial ending. They have been boobytrapped to do something to the one that opens them too early. Once you find the bags you can exit the forest either by navigating your way out, or with the badges. You can also use it to track your teammates and map out the area around you. It's much simpler than I'm explaining it though." he finished explaining

"Also, your rooms will be assigned based on your performance too, not to mention any form of sabotage will not be tolerated. Not only that, but enemies will also be guarding the bags on the lookout so think on your toes everyone." Mystic added.

"That seems simple enough."

"Oh, the team who performs the worst will get expelled from the guild." Dew tells the group in a dead serious tone. Silence is only met with the wind outside that clashes with the windows.

"WHAT!?" Echoed each team entirely.

"Good luck everyone. Your challenge starts now." Mystic tells everyone with a smile.

"You are all dismissed!" Dew ordered as the rookie teams all rushed to the training grounds.

After a few moments...

"Wow, and you thought that I was a jerk of a host." Mew said chuckling before writing some notes down before teleporting the notepad away.

"I'm trying not to be too harsh, cut me some a break."

"Nice way to leave an impression. Trust me, if this bites you in the tail then I know what I'm doing tonight." Mystic said as she gave the Samurott a very familiar look to him.

Dew in return gave a blank expression before quickly changing the subject. "We should make sure that the challenge goes on without much difficulty."

The Zoroark gave a pout before smiling while the female Lucario, Ally giggled at the exchange between the two. "Time to show you where Dew and I placed the items." she said taking Ally by the paw and leading her to a different area to the forest. Jesse and Dew soon followed.

 **-000-**

 ***Cyrus is hyperventilating***

 **-000-**

" **I couldn't read father's aura when he said that." Hikari said feeling nervous. "They won't kick us out of the guild, right? Right!?"**

 **-000-**

" **Ain't that bogus." Deja said with an annoyed tone "If we get kicked out, it's whatever."**

 **-000-**

"I-I am really not feeling this…" Cyrus said as they got deeper into the forest. Prior to entering, the sky is as clear as day but in a forest like this, it's hard to tell night from day sans for the coloring being somewhat teal.

"Chill, we should be able to find something nearby." Byron said carrying the Sunkern in his arms. Flow looked around as she noticed something is very off. Looking at the surroundings, she noticed that they passed the same tree every ten or so feet.

"I'm getting some really weird vibes about this place." Flow tells her teammates.

"What my say that brah?" Byron asked confused looking around the forest. The moment Flow looked at her teammate, it appears that they are surrounded by trees.

"What!? I think we've smoked too much of that Bellossom's Passion." Flow said immediately noticing the change of scenery. Her cheeks are sparkling electricity as now they feel like they are surrounded. Each time one of them blinks it seems like the trees are closing them deeper into a tighter space.

"I-I think that Zorua is messing with us!" Cyrus said with his voice immediately turned from nervous to annoyed.

"Well I have one way to stir up the waters." Flow answered before firing off a a Thunderbolt at random areas around them.

The trees immediately disappeared revealing a clearing of the forest. The group then see a shadowy figure retreat into the trees.

"Follow em!" Byron shouted as they ran after the figure.

The trio ran after the unknown Pokémon. However, Cyrus noticed that the Pokémon they're after appears to be carrying something.

"They have the bag!"

"I got this bro." Bryon said tossing Cyrus to Flow. He caught up to the Pokemon once he sped up passed his teammates, but it's too dark for him to identify whom they were about to face.

A burst of energy flashed as Byron was feeling his head get hit with an energy before the entire team saw the Tyrogue fly into the treetops.

"Woah! Gnarly!." Flow said wincing in pain watching her friend getting knocked way. This was all the Pokémon needed before disappearing entirely.

 **-000-**

" **Ok, I am convinced that they are messing with us." Cyrus said with an annoyed look.**

 **-000-**

"You see anything?" Terrell asked popping out of the ground. The Venipede was met by Gregory and Erika

"Hard pickings...especially for plucking from easy souls." Erika sighs out as she was clearly disappointed at how hard it is to shake the souls in this area. For a ghost like her, not spooking someone out of their belongings for at the best a while was a clear sign she was thoroughly 'defeated' as far as being a gal to haunt someone.

"We should've asked for hints on where they would be. But then again, it feels like I've been stuck in the same spot. Even as great as my eyesight is, I haven't found much." Gregory tells his team

Hmm... do you think you could reach above the forest and see if you could find anything?" Terrell asked

"I don't know. It's pretty dense, I could find something with Foresight but I don't know how effective that will be." the Hoothoot replied.

"Then what are you waiting for, hop to it!" Erika tells him as he flew up above the treetops. It didn't take long to realize something was off. The trees appear to be growing more and more, It's as if the vines. "Ok… you're seeing this too since this is weird even by my standings!"

"It's not you it's- oh you're kidding." Gregory said as he slowly flew turned around… and was seeing a swarm of the one thing that normally isn't a good thing. "BEEDRILLS!"

"That is one thing spoopier than us! Let's book it!" Terrell exclaimed as the two went to make their escape, though with Erika, she stayed behind, her skull like mask barely making a smirk.

"You think a few needles scare me?" She said almost mockingly while the buzz of the many beedrill near. Though she saw it wasn't just more than a few Beedrill...It's a wave of Yellow, Black, and sharp… SHARP white. Add to it one of them looked like it was wearing Beedrillite and…

"Yeah...we must go…" with that all the team was rushing by with unrivaled speed!

 **-000-**

" **I mean really, you think that they left us a few items to use!" Gregory shouted**

" **I think that's the point." someone pointed out.**

 **-000-**

 **I must say, this area is kinda nice, it will be excellent for Spoopy HQ" Erika said gleefully**

 **-000-**

The trio of siblings was looking about as they had a time trying to find a foe in the direction they took as they kept a bit alert while Hikari was taking a look with her aura to their destination. While avoiding many bug types that appear to be docile, Mizu and Yoru only found a heal seed and an Oran berry each.

"Anything sis? I'm getting like second degree bored." Yoru commented as he yawned.

"Finally. There's someone ahead and looks like they are holding something." she said.

"Just one? Our parents were smart to make this last longer than it should." Mizu said as he pulls a scalchop blade to his paw. "Let's try to get this one to try and get more quickly."

The sister yelped as she rushed after him. "HEY! You don't know what we are getting into!"

The Zorua grins, following after though used his own illusionary power to turn invisible as he had a feeling, he can get the last laugh while the other two at least are busy with their own proving of who's better.

It didn't take too long for the Water and Fighting types to catch up on what just happened. Before Yoru had a chance to even take the bag that appears to be left behind onto a nearby tree, he was narrowly blasted by a blue orb of energy scaring him out of his illusion.

"Yoru!" Hikari called out to the Zorua while running to the two Pokémon up ahead.

"Hikari, keep track of them with your aura. We can't lose our bags." Mizu ordered in which she obliged as there is no point in arguing right now.

"Wh-what the!? My aura sensing is being distorted." Hikari warned to Mizu as her vision became blurred shapes.

"Whatever helps, as long as you can track them." Mizu called out the orders as he was knowing something was screwing with them as something closed the distance between them but not enough for a close-range fight.

Coming into view was a familiar blue, black, and cream form. Spikes on the back paws and one on the chest. It is the evolved form of a Riolu known as a Lucario but this one is familiar to them.

"You still have quite a bit to learn Mizu. I see why your father wanted me to train you." spoke the Pokemon as aura energy was radiating around the mon to blur sight with those with aura. The familiar Lucario appeared carrying 3 bags on him.

"Uncle Jesse!?" Hikari exclaimed, being surprised and now aware of how come her aura senses were going haywire to where she couldn't make clear heads or tails of the area around the three.

"Hmm…Hikari, I am actually impressed that you were able to still sense with your aura with that interference trick too. Though now it's not the time for idle chit chat." the older Lucario tells them. He snapped his paw fingers which signaled several Paras and Parasect which surrounded Team Gold. All three Pokemon had to get ready, knowing they were in a great mess now since not only do they got to deal with bugs and keep Yoru out of a jam but also battle Jesse, one of team Ivory's best. Yea, the kid gloves are off.

"Guys, we have to think smart about this…" Hikari tell her brothers

Yoru leers at the Riolu on that note. "Tell me about it. I'm in the worst of spots and you say that!"

"You at least learned a fire type move so try not to get caught. Mizu and I will create an opening. Got it" Hikari whispered.

Their thoughts are interrupted as a cloud of purple is spreading through the ranks as it was clear what was coming.

"Poison!" Mizu called out as it was clear that they can't fight with a status condition on them so dangerous. Hikari quickly stepped forward and used Protect, a blue forcefield quickly surrounded the trio as it broke the cloud apart though while it happened they can see there's a lot more mon to work with… Parasect, a Golisopod, and even a few Leavanny and Butterfree waiting for the barrier to drop.

This was all Jesse needs as he ran towards the group. With just a single tap with the spikes on his paws, he shattered the glass completely.

"It's Feint!?" Hikari thought as the Lucario quickly went for a roundhouse kick at the siblings. Mizu stepped forward blocking it with his shells taking most of the hit, but all 3 were sent flying.

Crashing into the group of bug type they had barely a chance to move clear as one had to make the call.

"Crap! Retreat! There's too many of them!" Mizu called to his siblings.

"Right, we can't take them now." Hikari said in agreement.

"Let's book it guys!" Yoru finished as they were able to escape, leaving only the Lucario behind as most of the bug types either disappeared in form of an illusion, or went back into the forest like it's a normal day.

"Mystic, I think you may have gone overboard...as usual." the Lucario said shaking his head while a Zoroark appeared with an arm over the Lucario's shoulder just giggling to herself.

"Maybe, but we can't go light just because they are family, right?" As the Dark type looks over to her fellow member of team Ivory as she saw the kids scramble to get out of the mess that was following them.

"Do you wish for me to continue on?" The Lucario asked

"Don't worry about that, you can report back to Dew or check on Ally." Mystic responds taking on more of the bags before snickering a bit. "it's probably torture that he's stuck with Mew right now."

"We'll finish checking on the others.

 **-000-**

"So, what you think of the other teams? And no... not Gold. The two of us are saving them for last." Mew asked but did keep in mind whom to talk about.

"Well, all of them so far are doing well. I mean some even found bags which is good so far and others are handling themselves in combat." Dew said while he and Mew saw some events of what happened thanks to Mew's special badge.

"Good to know. Now about those three." Mew said as Dew had to sigh as he was rubbing his head.

The Samurott had to think of his wording. "Kind of wish they could do better but then again they have managed to keep out of trouble so far...I'd say they would be middle roaders."

"So…. not too ahead but got a ways to catch up?" Mew said, teasing the Water type.

"Yes. But trust me it's not easy. I mean I'm seeing Mizu trying hard and it's not easy to see how he is when conflicting with the other two." Dew said as he was thinking on it hard.

"Easy. You are going to get a headache there. Besides, you might be surprised on them." Mew commented as if to ease his tensions but looks on as he saw how things play out.

 **-000-**

" **OW...mons. That can sting a lot." Yoru whimpered out as he felt the pain on him a bit in a sense. "How dad can deal with fighting types makes me wonder WHY."**

 **-000-**

" **Uncle knows how to kick tail for sure. Means I gotta get better than mom and then him." Hikari groaned as she rubs the side that has been hit.**

 **-000-**

" **Kind of a downer knowing you couldn't put up a fight with family. Close family at that. Makes me wonder what things dad has done."**

 **-000-**

" **Trust me, it wasn't easy for me either. But Family shouldn't have a big preference in our line of work." we see Jesse sigh as he rubbed his head.**

 **-000-**

Team Mystery found themselves lost completely deep in the forest. Unlike most of the teams, they focused on what they could find for potential items. It isn't much in terms of usefulness since all they've found so far were a few Pecha berries, a few Poke, and a throwable weapon stick.

"The Pickings are slimmer than a hungry Cacnea." Clare spoke after she sniffed the ground for anything of the sorts. So far, there is no luck.

"Probably because we can't find any good direction. It'd have to be because of the Zorua brat that is having too much fun at our expense."

"Really? A little mon like that can pull off all this? I mean give the little guy credit he's a pain, but he can't do this much."

"This is clearly Mystic's doing!" Michael deducted "I doubt Yoru would be the one since while yes, some can be quite skilled with their illusions, some Zoroark require a high level of concentration to create stronger illusions or one that is of a larger scale. And the fact we might be lost in a sense might be because of her."

"That'll help some but to what degree." The Psychic type growled out as it was a sight to see Claire is having a time looking to the sky which is looking as confusing as it was sparkly.

"Those consolations and patterns have to be hard to compare." The ice type murrrs as it was clear Ester is taking the moment to clear the mental haze from the fem.

"Priorities! If we can get a good item, then we can get our goal and get out of here faster!"

"Oh please, I am much more skilled with my abilities." a voice echoed through the trees causing all 3 members to stay on alert.

However, for one poor unfortunate soul, Claire turned around to see…herself. Both eeped and jumped back in unison which startled her other two teammates.

"Wait. Why is there another me!?" Claire shouted

"I should be asking you that faker! Why are you here!? This is clearly you are messing with our heads!" The other Claire shot back. The two are clearly matching each other's voice while Esther and Michael stood in front of both Glaceons unsure what to do.

"Guys, what are you doing, just blast the fake one, it's obvious that it's Mystic!" Claire shouted.

"Not a chance, they already know who the fake one is and it's you. You can just blast her and take the bags from her." The other Claire said before quickly covering her mouth as a hint of Mystic's voice was heard. "Oops."

"Get her!" Michael shouted as the Infernape and his teammates fired a Flamethrower, Signal Beam, and Ice Beam at the now revealed Mystic. Only Claire and Esther noticed it but too late when the disguised Zoroark gave a smirk before vanishing. Each of the attacks collided into a small explosion that sent all three flying into nearby trees.

Michael groaned in pain as a result of what happened. Before muttering "Damn that fox….." as laughter echoed through the forest.

 **-000-**

"A...A….ARIADOS!" Rosa called out as tons of spiders began dropping from the trees having them run as there's a rainstorm of Pin Missiles, Poison Stings, and Spider Webs.

"We gotta eject from this CRAP! NOW!"

"Doesn't badges got an Escape button?"

"Wait wouldn't that mean we forfeit this mission?" "We can't do that. I mean do we even got any of those ba-"

"I gotta try something, if it works, we can at least get some of our breath! Here goes!" The Shroomish yelped out as the grass type spins as she used a move in a last-ditch effort.

Deja used Sleep Powder sending green cloud at the bugs. It appeared to slow some of them down, but more appear to be irritated than sleepy as they followed after Candy Pop with great vigor.

"I'm not going to let my girl/boy go down like this." Keyana said as the Farfetch'd used Aerial Ace to cut down a number of the bugs that came up as Gregory was glad for it but saw his team is a mess as he was knowing what was almost said and considered the only way their team can at least try to keep on the board if this wasn't an elimination bout was to call an out of the game flag as it were.

The quartet is seen once again surrounded by the spiders. One of which has ensnared Keyana in the webbings. Before her teammates could do anything. The webs glowed a pink outline and snapped breaking the web. The Ariados didn't have much chance to react as he too was sent flying into a nearby tree. It must've been with great force as the tree crackled and snapped before falling to the ground. This scared off many of the bug types, however, 4 bags are seen being left behind near said tree.

"Wait, what just happened?" Deja questioned about what happened while Rosa went to get the bags. Briefly checking them for weight, Rosa passed the bags to her crew.

"Yo, you ain't gonna help a sister out? Keyana shouted in annoyance while struggling in the webs before the same pink outline surrounded her and freed the Farfetch'd from the bondage. A certain Hoothoot was highly impressed as he realized something...

"Hey you ok? I think we got everything covered here."

"Yea. I'm good now. Let's hit it like 'em drums."

"...they were going to warp! "Terrell shouted skittering forward to them while Erika followed soon after.

"Sorry but I'm hitting it hard and we're outie 9000! We got our bags and we're booking!"

"Wait...don't we at least say-"

With a floosh of light the group of four were out of sight and out of the forest.

"...-t..thank you." as it was too late to catch the ear of whom he wanted. It was clearly a downsizing moment for the bird.

"Well…. that happened." Gregory tells his teammates.

"Come on, we still gotta get our own gains before we get last place" Terrell said as he nudged Gregory on the back.

The group began to leave unbeknownst to them that they were watched by a certain female Lucario who later retreated into the forest.

A light glow appears around them as the woods are looking more spaced out than normal. But other things like the grass like bags aren't gone.

"Wait…. this isn't an illusion…" Clair said realizing that the Infernape's foolishness is going to get them into even more trouble.

"Hehe, that will show them. Quick, get the bags now." Erika whispered as she and Gregory went over and grabbed them.

"Great, now we got three and can get out of here" Terrell said while Erika took the badge and tapped it, warping them outside of the forest.

It's a surprise when teleporting out that several of the Pokemon realized they saw they only had...weeds, which would explain how come their bags were so light and didn't have something. The illusions might have faded away but there were some illusions that DIDN'T vanish. And the bags were one of them. A trick that clearly embarrassed a few mon whom fell for it.

"Wait…..we ended up with Weeds?! Wouldn't this mean we-"

"OH Super Hero In Training!"

All three members of Team Mystery just stood silent for a moment as they didn't really know what to think now.

"Let's just go…" the trio said in unison before teleporting with the bags.

 **-000-**

"Yo, Byron bro?" Flow asked worriedly

"He hasn't come down yet? Bogus" Cyrus called out as if trying to look up for their partner who clearly was seen flying in the direction. Of course, looking fully in one direction can lead to crashing into things not meant to be hit. In this example, a Sunkern clonking into a Zorua.

*belly growl. *

…a hungry Zorua.

"Saving supplies is one thing but Hunger is always a problem. Maybe a-"

"Don't you dare start on us Yoru!" the grass type felt saved as Hikari and Mizu came over, as Yoru sighs out.

"Oh, come on guys? I was trying to scare him out of his mind."

"He seemed to have more important issues." Hikari called out as they see Flow come into view… but stopped to look to them as she spoke up.

"Did any of you scopeout where our dude is? He should have ended his far out flight to a drop in by now and we haven't seen him since."

It was almost answered when a whistling sound went off and everyone looked up to soon see a Tyrogue falling too fast to escape crashing into something as it made a dust cloud in that area.

Yoru groaned from whoever landed on him. His siblings turned to see that Byron is the one who fell on him as the two were in the middle of a mini pit made from the impact. Unknowingly, the Tyrogue rubbed his face full of fur on the back Yoru's head.

"Duuude, it feels so soft."

"I'm not a pillow you battling skeleton!" the Zorua shouted blushing heavily. Both Mizu and Hikari tried to hold back their laughter. It's rare that Yoru is the one being a victim of humor, so this is a bit refreshing as they see the dark type huff and get from the grasp of Byron.

Mizu took the moment to check over his brother. "Looks like nothing's been broken...other than egos that is."

With the health of their team and others taken care of, the next issue should be obvious...

"How did you get here?" Hikari asked of the other team.

"I got separated when trying to get the bags for the team. We figured it was you guys who was messing with us." Byron said as he was rubbing his injuries a bit until Mizu gave him an Oran berry to heal up.

"If it was true, wouldn't there be a big change?" Mizu commented as he was aware (through experiences with his brother's...more personal trick.) on how a Zorua's Illusion power works, but it had soon hit him and also his sister Hikari. Looking to each other, the Riolu and Dewott answered.

"Mom's/Mystic's in on this!" both said as if realizing they're in for a lot more than just a simple task.

Though Hikari is noting what is about she can feel something strong was nearing them or ...is near. At least it felt odd that she couldn't sense it until now, but it didn't matter. It was noticeable and now is the time to try to strike if possible. "Get ready!" was all it took to get her brother's ready to take battle stances around them.

"Woah…. I got some freaky vibes about this." Byron said nervously as more Pokemon has surrounded them. His teammates got around to close the proverbial circle to cover everyone as they see what surrounded them.

It's by the look of it a MONSTER HOUSE! A term used by Guilds to describe a large amount of Pokemon in such an enclosed space that are waiting to assault a group or solo adventuring Pokemon. These have been known for several things. (Especially dangerous for female guild members for… specific reasons...) But in this case, this is one of the times the MH is deadly.

"Never mind. Listen, this isn't much we can do alone so I'm asking for a team attack." Mizu called out to the others as he was seeing options limited.

"Isn't that usually with long range moves?" Byron asked as he clearly never did one before.

"Don't care...we got to do it or we are SCREWED." Mizu commanded as the badges glow a bit as Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, and Force Palm charged up from team Gold, Focus Blast, Energy Ball, and Thunderbolt Charged from team Sunsurf.

"Let's AGGROOOOHHHHHHHH" Called out Flow as she unleashed her attack first as the others blasted all around in a circle where nothing seemed to be in the middle as the smoke was clearing up to show what the fudge did, they do as far as damage output.

The trees started to shake and shift around as if they were in a wild frenzy as attacks blast and then unite as any mon caught up in the middle were getting a burst of destruction around them. Clearly, Mystic knew what was going to happen at this rate and took to using an attack to taking cover as an united six move attack was coming her way and she fired her Dark Pulse. Jumping back but focusing her illusion, Mystic took to retreating. Considering she was nearly hit she had to at least admit she isn't taking a team assault like that. JUST… in her own manner as she focused her illusionary power.

Teams Gold and Sun Surf took a breather as the blast's shine was what hit their eyes for a bit before they heard something happened in it. The Zorua having a bit of a panic when he saw what he did while the others took in the sight when they finally got a chance to see it.

Mystic screamed in pain before disappearing in a cloud of purple mist. Six bags are left behind after the blast which were scattered about and the other team members were seeing the result..

"Um...what in the void lands just happened?" "That was like a movie scene."

They then were hearing a bit of an applause before audio was heard.

"Well done, you all have passed." Mystic's voice has echoed out through the forest.

"That was clearly heavy!" Liza whistled out on that note.

"I know. Here, let's get our loot and get moving from this place. I think we had a good adventure for today." Hikari said as she went to get a bag.

"I'm with you. Besides, I can only imagine the prize getting through this mess first is like. Hopefully not some Poke or we might be in the hole for a time." Yoru growled out as he was clearly feeling mixed in the moment while doing the same along with Mizu and the Sunsurf Team.

"That was quite a Nug but we outie. Lataurs Gold!" Byron called out as his team hit their badges as the members of the Gold likely had to think for a while. After all they had to battle one of their parents and that wasn't as smooth a victory as they expected since they could guess how Mystic got out of the blast in time let alone held back.

"We could figure it out when we get back with our three bags. By the way check to be sure we didn't get false stuff." Hikari said as she pets her brother while Mizu looked at his sis. Sure enough there was things within the bag and it wasn't a false item. If it was there would be nothing but air in his grasp.

"We're good. How about we warp it bro?" Mizu asked Yoru as he was snapped out of his thoughts and could see how the two were looking happy to grow bigger than their parents in a way. Getting him to shake his worries out of his head.

"Sure. We did enough chaos today. Let's hit it!" Yoru said as the entire team of Gold warped out with their bounty in paw!

 **-000-**

"Congratulations everyone for a successful mi-" Dew got interrupted with a yell from the audience.

"What the heck was that about!?" Keyana shouted panting from the Beedrill that chased her left and right nearly through all the woods.

"YEA! We might be Kooks but that felt like we were seeing land versions of Men in Gray Suits."

"We were keeping watch for most of the time. We might be your Guildmasters, but we aren't always going to jump in and save you. Besides what you expect us to be, extra senpai heroes?" Dew commented as he chuckled out some. "Though you've all at least gained your goals and made it without getting harmed."

"Yeah...About that, Dew. I noticed something a bit odd and I looked in the bags. All of them are full of silly things like confetti and a ball and some candy." Mystic tells Dew

"Wait what?" Dew tells Zoroark before turning to Ally and Jesse who shrugged with their shoulders as they knew nothing about this change.

Mew suddenly teleported into the scene. "Well yeah, I figured that it would create better communication between teams. Even then, we didn't want the big surprise to show up until now. This was to determine your rooms. All of them are going to be Co-Ed since there's such a variety of teams."

"Co-ed?! I thought we agreed no Co-Ed rooms!" Dew shouted while turning to Mew whom was grinning ear to ear and seeing Dew having to endure this moment as he soon resumed.

"Change of plans. Though now each team has gained their bags and now each of you grab one of them and then open them up. We'll provide the balls for those that didn't get one of course. The first number is your room while the second is of who's got certain beds. So, each of you teams, open up your bags and check for your prize!"

1st Candy Pop

(Candy Pop's Bags [4]: {3-3}{2-2}{2-3}{3-2})

2nd Sunsurf (now first)

(Sunsurf's Bags [3]: {5-1}{1-1}{4-2})

3rd Gold (now second)

(Gold's Bags [3]: {1-2}{1-3}{5-4})

4/5th Mystery/Spoopy

(Mystery's Bags [3]: {3-1}{2-1}{5-3})

(Spoopy's Bags [3]: {5-2}{4-3}{4-1})

Mew nods to the sight. "Perfect." With a glow of the eye's names got put up on a board and then sorted out based on numbers. "Now I got the rooms assigned based on who drew what. And be ready for your housings. And they are as follows..."

(1-1)Liza "Flow" Cross, (1-2) Mizu Watatsumi,(1-3) Hikari Watatsumi

(2-1)Claire White, (2-2)Keyana King, (2-3)Rosa Francis

(3-1)Michael Zheng, (3-2)Rhonda Harris, (3-3)Deja Williams

(4-1)Terrell Ott, (4-2)Cyrus Russel, (4-3) Gregory McNair

(5-1)Byron Lopez, (5-2)Erika Flair, (5-3)Esther Jaimes, (5-4)Yoru Watatsumi

"The Last room set up for being housed for the most, so we did make a space expansion for that one only. The rest of the teams are set up into teams of three. And before anything you are to blame on if which room you get." Mew added before seeing some of the reactions ranging from thrilled to surprise to worry to… clearly flustered as well as one in absolute laughter.

"Can we get please switch!?" Mizu shouted at Mew. The Psychic cat just chuckled as a result before Dew, Mystic, or even Ally could respond after looking at each other for a moment told them. "Nope. Despite the Guildmaster's original plans, this will be a better way to form bonds between different teams, in other words, you get to know each other more." he explained

 **-000-**

" **The world must be after me if I'm roomed with two gals! And one of them is my sister. Plus, with both being able to see things beyond their own eyes, oh Arceus, Yoru is going to have a FIELD day with me." Mizu said as he grasped a pillow in front of him while he was holding the 1-2 ball. A heavy blush is seen on his face**

 **-000-**

" **This Housing set up isn't too bad. Some of us of our team are still together. It's just we got blended very well thanks to the bags we were able to grab. Makes me wonder if we had any hint of how to end up where we wanted." Michael said as he was seeing he was in the Third room as he held the 3-1 ball that was in his bag.**

 **-000-**

 **Pawing the 5-4 ball, Yoru had to grin at it all. "It's not too bad, I get to work with a ghost type and can scare a Psychic type. Just gotta be careful of Sunsurf's Byron and I'd be golden. Add the fact I'm in the only four room makes it interesting."**

 **-000-**

" **So…. this is so Bogus we got split up. I mean. I don't even see any of my dudes til rolls. Like getting Locked In" Cyrus groaned out as he balanced the ball with 4-2 on it on a leaf.**

- **000** -

 **And that ends the current chapter! I know it's not the best ending and all, but don't worry, things are going to pick up more in the next. Anyways, I do apologize for the heavy delay and I once again would like to thank Jewelwriter for helping me get out of this rut too. You're awesome and I can't thank you enough. So. What do you guys think? Any predictions? Any feedback/ideas? I certainly would love to hear them. Anyways, it's like 3am here I need to get some sleep.**

 **SD out.**

 **Mew: Review everyone! Or I'll reveal your internet search history!**


End file.
